Ember in Her Heart chapter 2
by Cozz
Summary: Soarin' and Spitfire's trip.


**Authors Note: This is a continuation of my first chapter. I have decided that Soarin' is going to be that cool cat at a party, but not a "player". So enjoy and I assume that you know how Spitfire is, kinda the same way so yeah, remember the review, I love the feedback**

"Soarin, uh, I kinda bit my lip too… could you uh-" Spitfire managed to get out before she cut herself off. _What the buck is wrong with me, snap out of it. Its Soarin', your friend… _ Spitfire could feel tears welling in her eyes, _friends… _

"I'm sorry, what was that, did you get hurt somewhere else too?" Soarin' said.

Spitfire managed to suck up the blood on her lip before Soarin' returned his gaze. "Um, no. I'm fine now, thanks"

"As long as you're okay. Come on we have got to get you to the Doc, he'll know what to do. Oh, you can't fly. Come on get on my back, I'll take you there"

"Soarin', no. I can-" Spitfire said as she tried taking off, and immediately falling on her chest after failing to do so. "AHHHH," Spitfire screeched in pain.

"SPITFIRE! STOP, you can't fly"

Spitfire sighed knowing she had lost the battle. "Fine" Spitfire climbed onto Soarin's back in submission. They were out in front of the Wounderbolts HQ now. As Soarin took off he could feel Spitfire weigh him down, but not by much. He had flown other people other people on his back before, but they weren't as heavy. He could tell that Spitfire didn't like being flown around, but she didn't have a choice, it was either this or stay there. But Spitfire had given up after a while and was now focused on more trivial matters, like flying in tomorrow's show

" You think I'll be able to fly by tomorrow?" Spitfire asked

" Hell no, I don't see you flying in two weeks, much less a day!"

"Buck that, I'll be fine after a few days" Just them she was reminded of the excruciating pain in her back as Soarin' changed his flight pattern. _ No Soarin' is right, there is no way I'm going to be flying in a couple days, much less tomorrow._ But she wouldn't admit that, she had to be strong for her team.

"Well, keep dreaming Spit, there is no way that's going to be true. Sorry"

"I'll show you"

By now they were half way there. "Half way there" Soarin' called back.

"Soarin', I didn't say thanks for flying me around, so thanks" Spitfire said back. Soarin' was one of the most generous colt she knew. He gave to charities, visited the orphans and would give a wing to someone else who needed it.

"No problem, I know you would do the exact same thing for me if I was in your situation." Soarin addressed. He cared a lot for Spitfire, ever since they were young.

_It was a cool winter day. Soarin was 15 and had started attending a flying academy for gifted flyers called The Wounderbolt academy. Obviously it was created by the Wounderbolts so they could scout the flyers for any potential recruits. It was held on a floating Island near Cloudsdale, where he lived most of his life. Only the best younger flyers were in along with ones that paid to get in. all in all there were about 20 Pegasus's there. The first person to greet them was the head instructor at the time, Windchaser. He was a lean mean pony, had a drill sergeant attitude to._

_"So you worthless excuses for Pegasus's are here to join the Wounderbolts huh?" Windchaser said_

_"Yes Sir!" everyone announced in unison._

_"Well have I got news for you, YOU'RE NOT, you are here to get better so that one day you will eventually become a Wounderbolt, and at first glance, I'd say our Scouts have gotten soft, because NONE of you look cut out to be a Wounderbolt! What many people don't realize is the Wounderbolts are actually soldiers, not just acrobats. Now that being said, any of you want to leave before we continue onwards?"_

_Three Ponies left. Did they really not know this was for soldiers? Their parents probably paid for it. Soarin' thought to himself._

_"Now that we have that out of the way, I want everyone to start flying laps; I'll say when we are done, just keep flying until I say when. Now hop to it, GO!" Windchaser shouted._

_After about half an hour of flying, Windchaser called everypony back. "I can see that what most of you lack is speed, even into the first few laps. So we need to improve stamina. As your first assignment, I want you all to fly sprints between these two poles, about 100 yards away, 200 times. Now I don't want you to go as fast as you ca, I want you to pace yourselves at a reasonable high speed, one that when you start you can maintain until the end._

_Everyone groaned, except for a couple people and Soarin'._

_"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought I got rid of all the wimps back at the beginning; now I won't say it again, HOP TO IT!"_

_Soarin' had one of the highest pacing speeds, what Soarin' lacked in top speed, he could make up for in Stamina, and to him this was a piece of pie._

_"Mmmmmm pie" Soarin' said to himself. "I'm just about done, and I've left everyone in the dust. But there was just one pony who was struggling to keep up with him, a fire maned mare. At first he didn't bother learning her name, he was more focused on controlling his speed and paying attention to his speed, after all becoming a Wounderbolt would be a dream come true to him. Just as he was rearing his last lap, the fire maned Pegasus blew past him._

_ What th- Like hell that's happening. She had used her last bit of energy to pass him at the last stretch. But Soarin' was still pretty fast, and he had a lot of energy left, so in no time he was back, neck and neck with her._

_"200"_

_Before he knew they had finished, and they had tied…_

_"That was a dirty move" Soarin said as he landed, vowing to himself that next time he will surely beat her_

_" Pony please, like I was going to let you win" she retaliated, landing next to him._

_"Oh, so you want to bet?" Soarin' replied_

_"Any day"_

_"Alright next chance, you're on."_

_After about 10 minutes the last have finished. It was now late, about 6:00._

_"Alright, This is just the beginning of what is about to come, so don't worry, IT WILL GET MUCH WORSE" Windchaser mocked." Alright get some dinner and rest up tomorrow is another big day too, you will be getting your teams like every year for those who have come back. Now get a move on."_

_Soarin' had a sunflower sandwich for dinner and a slice of pie from the desert tray "One slice, how am I gonna live…" He didn't know anypony who went there, like most ponies, so he sat by himself._

_"Hey, mind if I sit" Soarin' looked up and found the fire maned mare standing next to him._

_"Not at all." Soarin said as she sat down across from him. "I'm Soarin' by the way."_

_"Oh, Hi. I'm Spitfire."_

_" So, why is it that you joined the academy?"_

_"TO JOIN THE WOUNDERBOLTS of course, it has always been my dream to be their captain!"_

_"HA, sorry sister, but you're looken at him. You're gonna have to get past me if you want be the captain and I don't see that happening in a million years." Soarin' retorted_

_"Please, like I Spitfire, can't beat you. Even my name says it!" _

_"Well, we will see about that!"_

_The next day, the team list was posted. Soarin' was the first one to see it. "hmmm… WAIT, my name isn't on the captain side, that can't be right! NO WAY, I'm a wing pony, to who? SPITFIRE!? There has to be a mistake, we tied last time I checked, and any way, I am so better than her!" Soarin' shouted_

_"Why don't you prove it wing pony." Soarin' heard a familiar voice behind, in fact the only voice he knew, Spitfire."Looks like I'm already the captain."_

_"How can that be? We have hardly been evaluated, and we tied! How could he make an accurate decision based off of that!? And plus, you were behind me most of the time!"_

_"Guess you don't need much to tell that I am obviously better then you, oh and I wasn't behind you because I was slower, it was because I was drafting you."_

_"You were still exhausted."_

_"And that's where you come in."_

_Soarin' murmured something under his breath "What was that?" spitfire said_

_"Nothing at all" Soarin' said back_

_"Good, now go get me my breakfast."_

_"Like hell I will get it yourself!"_

_"Oh, you're no fun."_

They soon arrived at Dr. A's home. He was the doctor for the Wounderbolts. Soarin' knocked on his door and as they waited for him to arrive at the door, he helped the stiff Pegasus off his back. Spitfire had almost fallen asleep.

"Hel- Oh, Spitfire, Soarin', what can I help you with?"

"Spitfire has been hurt, and I couldn't clean it out back at the HQ because the water wasn't running, and it's right in between her wings. So I cleaned it with my saliva, but that isn't a sure fire way so we came to you."

"Yes, I know quickly come in, we need to handle it immediately. HONEY, GET MY MEDKIT QUICKLY!" Dr. A shouted into his house. He lead them to his living room. "Please, lay stomach down on the couch."

Spitfire then went over to the couch and did as he said. Dr. A pulled up a stool and started examining Spitfires wound, soon after his wife came down with a med kit in her mouth.

"It looks okay, no blackness around the wound, or dirt. Well, looks like Soarin' did a good job, but we can't be too cautious." He then started cleaning out the wound with peroxide and then bandaging it up properly, not with a uniform. "Well, all I can say is you won't be flying for a while, sorry. But the good news is you got away with nothing more than a cut. Soarin' sighed in relief. "THANK CELESTIA!"

"I think she is okay to go home. Would you like help taking her home?"

"No I think I'm fine, thanks though."

"Okay if you say so, call me when you make it."

"Will do!"

Soarin' was now on his way to Spitfire's home in the clouds. He had been there before many times whether it was on a business occasion and they needed to talk tricks and strategy, or for parties. While Soarin's mind was drifting off to other topics, Spitfire was snoozing on his back. Luckily from here Spitfire's house wasn't far so it wasn't much trouble getting her there and they were soon on the front yard, or cloud. Soarin' tried the front door; it was open so he went in.

"I guess I'll put her to bed." Carefully Soarin' walked to Spitfire's room, being careful not to make too much noise. As he walked down the hallway leading to her room, he gazed upon the many trophies Spitfire had. Ones from racing, to beauty contests. Spitfire did indeed hate modeling, but when she was younger her mom made her enter the contests. _I wonder why she kept them over the years. _Soarin' thought to himself. Soon he found himself standing at her room door. He opened it, walked in and stood at her bedside. Then he carefully removed her from his back and laid her down on her stomach, being careful not to wake and hurt her.

"Ahhh, that's a relief." Soarin' whispered. _Now, what do I do, should I go home, no I don't want to leave her like this. She might hurt herself. I guess I'll just crash on the couch for now._

Just then he heard Spitfire moan and roll to her back, immediately followed by a screech of pain.

_CELESTIA SPITFIRE, you are one heavy sleeper, how did you not wake up from that!? _Soarin' thought to himself as he rolled her back to her stomach. _There is no way I can leave you like this, am I really going to have to sleep next to you just to make sure you don't roll by over? Guess I'm sleeping on the floor…_

**WELP, that's it for now guys, I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! School can be a bitch….**

**-Cozz**

**EXPECT MORE**


End file.
